Legend of Zelda: Mask of Twilight
by Uriel Mitchel
Summary: 300 years after the events of TP, Hyrule is once again threatened by dark forces. And yet again, Link's descendant and the new Hero of Time must save Hyrule...but he's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto-Sensei.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Mask of Twilight**

**Prologue**

* * *

Before time began, there was chaos. Then, descending from the heavens three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore brought order to the chaos, Din creating the firmament and the earth, Nayru the laws of the land, and Farore the life that would uphold the laws and inhabit the earth. After their toils the Golden Goddesses left for the Sacred Realm. That is what the histories say, however there is another story preserved by the Denizens of Twilight. The Interlopers tell us of a fourth goddess, Azera, the goddess of light and dark, who brings a hero to embody light, and a villain to embody the darkness.

** Chapter One**

"Link...hear"

"Link...can..you.."

"Link...can you hear me?"

"Your destiny awaits" Link's blue eyes snapped open, the words still ringing in his head. A thunderstorm had awakened him from his slumber, its gale causing the tree his house was nestled in to sway violently. He looked out the window, his view blurred by the rain pelting the pane. He vaguely made out the silhouette of a man walking up the path that led to town. He ran to his door and pulled it open to see the wrath of the storm. He could hear Epona, his trusted steed, whinnying from her shelter to his right. He checked the shelter, making sure she was alright. As he turned to head back inside he noticed that the man had made it to his door.

"Link, the river is flooding," the man said, his voice at a scream to overcome the roar of the deluge, "We need to close the flood gate. Grab some rope and arm yourself, the gate to the field blew open and the creatures from the field are pouring through." Link nodded and went and threw a coil of rope over his shoulder and the wooden sword that he had carved himself for sparring practice. Link followed the man towards the village's flood gate. He walked to the bridge and started to run across when it collapsed from under him. Link reacted by flipping to land on the bank below the bridge. He looked at the rope and fastened a lasso at the end. Link tossed it to nearby tree and pulled the loop tight. He then tied it around his waist and dived into the water, making sure that the rope didn't snap as he swam. Link fought with the current and paddled furiously. He steadily made it across and upon finally getting to the other side, Link untied himself and he took a second to catch his breath. He walked to the tree and undid the knot as quickly as he could.

Finding the ladder that led to the top of the hill that the flood gate was built into, he scrambled up. He gazed across the battered maw of his hometown, only to see the man on the other side. The man cast his rope to the gates line post and heaved. Link tied a loop in his rope and did the same. His arms shuddered as he pulled with all his might. The gate moved slowly but was ebbing the flow of the water to the stream and the water slowly began to recede.

With one last mighty heave, they managed to close the gate, holding it until the lock engaged. Link, too busy watching the lock close, didn't realize the line was frayed. As the lock was closing, the rope snapped and sent him reeling. He landed at the base of a tree, unconscious.

"Link… can you hear me," the voice asked again echoing in his mind. "Link, I am a spirit...I have watched over you and your ancestors since the dawn of time...Link...evil has crept into the world again...that storm was meant to kill you...Oh Link...Legend of Hyrule...Hero of Time...find me...I...am...waiting..."

Link squinted his eyes against the morning light. He made a face in the blinding sun.

Alria giggled. "You had quite a nasty fall."

Link made to get up, but gasped in pain. He massaged his head and found a lump there. Puzzled for a second, he thought, "What did she say? A fall? That's right, the tree...THE FLOOD GATE!" He bolted up and flew to the door and saw that it was closed. Link sighed in relief while his head screamed in pain at his quick reaction. He sauntered back over to the bed he had been laying on and plopped down. Alria, tickled by this, giggled out.

"Well, at least you remember." She sobered and then said, "The king is calling a council together to address the situation. The mayor selected you as a representative. The storm wasn't just here Link; they're feeling it across the fields. I hope everything's okay. If our river flooded then Lake Hylia must have been affected and that means that the Zoras are probably having problems. And all this rain can't be good for the Gorons. It's bad enough that Death Mountain was already acting strangely. I think it's about to erupt. Anyway, we all have to do our part to fix what happened. Please excuse me, I need to get back to the cleaning committee the Mayor enlisted." She stood and left the squat home that Link had recouped in.

"My Goddesses, does that girl ever shut up!" A voice called, oddly familiar. Link was taken aback. He looked around him, and as he had thought, he was alone. "Peek-a-boo," it said, coming from the left. Link turned to see a mirror on the wall. He looked into it and he could faintly make out a dark haze in the shape of a young man. He appraised the dark specter, he noticed that it had a similar height, and if solid, it would be about the same weight. In fact, save for the reasons that , A, it was floating immaterial black mass and B, it's similar features were offset by a red light coming from where the eyes would be, Link was convinced that he was beside himself...literally.

Link rubbed his head. "Oh, you're not hallucinating. You're still completely sane," it said. Link gave a look that clearly meant he wanted to argue. "Okay, let me explain," the figure said, "I am an embodiment of you; I'm your emotions personified. In short, I'm a shadow, an echo of your existence." He finished. Link stared, bewildered.

"I was brought into existence by the goddesses." Link's shadow said, "Oh yes," responded to Link's new face of surprise, "I can read your thoughts, after all, I am their embodiment." Link trembled a little, at the twisted version of his smile that spread across the shadow's face. "Dark Link," it said, "That's what I am, your shadow, yet also you."

Link shook his head trying to get rid of the image of Dark Link. Nothing. He was still there. "You're just going to have to live with it for now. Oh, I might want to mention that you and the Great Spirits are the only ones who can hear or see me." Link nodded, but still held a skeptical look at this "Dark Link."

"Link," called a voice from the door. "Are you awake?" The mayor walked through the door. "Ah! There's m'boy! Ordon's ablaze with rumors of your heroism," he said. Link rubbed his head sheepishly. "Oh don't be so modest!" The mayor slapped him on his back. "Now, as town hero, you have been made representative in my stead on the council. And you also take my place on the Adviser's Court. Oh, this is exciting; we haven't had a Hero in so long. My ancestor enacted the last Hero, saved a couple o'kids after they were snatched by Bulblins. The mayor babbled on as he left the house. He turned and said, "You leave tomorrow for Hyrule Castle."

The following morning, Link made provisions to head out, enduring the remarks of Dark Link. He opened his door to take scope of the town as it bustled to life. "And what is that?" Dark Link asked. Link, finally deciding it worthwhile to pay attention, followed the outstretched finger of Dark Link. On his door there was a note posted on the nail that held his goat horns. "What's it say?" Link held up a hand in annoyance as he read. "Ah, a meeting at the waterfall" Dark Link said, obtaining the knowledge by means of Link's mind. They set out to the waterfall, Dark Link lingering in Link's shadow, to find the author of the note. As they approached the waterfall they saw the old form of Malo, who still had his baby fat in his extreme old age.

"Good, good, you came. Normally I would ask for Rupees for what I'm about to do, but it's rightfully yours so THIS time it's free of charge," Malo said. Link looked at Malo's hands, expecting to see some trinket or bauble that once had magic powers, but instead Malo hobbled off to the brink of the pool at the base of the waterfall. Link followed hesitantly. Malo bent over and plucked a strange reed that Link barely recognized, placed it to his lips and blew. He played a soothing melody, with it that sounded like water cascading down from a high cloud. After he finished he pointed at the waterfall, and Link followed with his eyes and was shocked to find that the waterfall had slowed greatly.

"That door," Malo said, while indicating it, "opens with this key. Your ancestor told me one day, that his descendant might need whatever is in there. I bet now is the time you are going to need it." Malo gave Link the key and hobbled off back to town.

**Author's note: **the Malo in this story is not the Malo from TP, but his grandson with the same name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto-Sensei.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Mask of Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Link came to the door, still bewildered by what had just happened. "I don't suppose you're going to stand there all day?" Dark Link nagged. Link sighed, rolled his eyes, then placed the key in the lock. There was a click then the sound of an old mechanism grinding to life, the door swung open with a puff of dusty air. Link coughed, then withdrew a lantern from his provisions, striking the flint, the lantern cast a warm glow and Link discerned what seemed to be a shallow cave. He walked through the threshold and found a large chest. He found the chest to be unlocked, so he opened it. Inside, he found a bundle of forest green with an aged letter on top. Link opened it.

_To ye who opens this,_  
_Thou art destined for greatness, but first the world must be saved. If thou hast found this, _  
_then darkness is once again afoot in the world. In my time it took the form_  
_of Ganon. In our last battle The Sword of Legend was destroyed, but I have left here my_  
_original blade. An heirloom on this town, and my trusted shield, they will serve thee._  
_Here, too, is my tunic, it has the magic of the old world placed upon it and shall protect_  
_thee as would armor. May fortune favor you, as the Goddesses do._  
_Hero of Time_

Link unfurled the tunic, under which a blade and shield lay, and quickly put it on, and found to his surprise it fit perfectly. He then fastened the sword, with its sheath, across his back and threw the shield over it. He left the cave and locked the door. He left to head to Malo's grandson's shop. Surprisingly, Dark Link remained silent for now, until they entered the shop. How unprofessional, leaving the shop unattended. Link glared at the wisp of darkness that gave away Dark Link's position. Link leaned over the counter and a voice responded to his presence.

"Ah Link! I trust my grandfather found you." Link nodded and produced the key. "You mean for me to hold onto this?" Again Link nodded. A hand reached up, a child's hand. Dark Link passed over to the counter and exclaimed "A child!" Disbelief filled his words. "Who lets a child run a store? The people of this world are so strange to me." Link stopped and looked at him, "This world?" Dark Link pulled the thought from Link's mind, "Forget it, its just an expression, you know." Link grimaced, hating that the specter can read his thoughts. Link rarely voiced what he was thinking, so it was alien to him to have someone know exactly what was on his mind. "If you want some privacy, just think so, I'll black you out and vice-versa." Dark Link said. "Don't get snippy. You never asked!" gleaning the snarled protest from Link's mind.

Link headed to Alria's house, but found it empty. He lingered for a couple moments to see if she would return. He sighed, then headed towards Faron woods. He made it past his house, built on the sapling of his ancestor's tree. He stopped to get Epona ready, when he heard a voice.

"Link," he turned to see Alria. "When my great grandfather left this town, with your great grandfather, his his wife gave him this," she proffered a necklace, the chain coiled in her hand. "Its a pendant ocarina carved from a goat horn." A tear welled up in her eye. "It's all that your great grandfather was able to return to her. Take it, and you promise me you'll bring it back," Link took it and nodded. "Promise me." Link held her gaze then his lips parted.

"On my honour, I swear to it," he said, his voice soft yet stern with an accent that belied his Hylian heritage. Alria gasped, his words were few, and that he spoke told of the seriousness behind them. He took one last look and putting on the necklace, he walked off to Faron. He stopped at the small store that belonged to the family of lantern makers to ensure that his lantern was working properly and full of oil, buying an extra bottle to be safe. He thanked them and indicated that he needed passage through the gate. They led him to the gate and he thanked them one last time before he headed out to the field. He mounted Epona again and headed in the direction the lantern makers told him would lead to the castle.

Link rode for awhile, breaking to let Epona drink from the stream or so they could eat. The sun sank low on the horizon when the castle came into view, it's spires made golden by the sunset. Link barely noticed the man approaching him. "What in the hell is that?" Link had all but forgotten about Dark Link but could not help but agree. This strange man wore form fitting cotton shorts and shirt with short sleeves, not all together strange, but the weather made it bewildering. The man stopped just short of Link and made a flamboyant bow."Postman at your service."

"I do believe this is the strangest little man I've ever seen," Dark Link said. Link struggled to suppress a laugh. "Lucky I ran into you, if you would just fill out this card with your information so I can add you to my list of clients. Right then, Master Link. I will approach you if I have a letter for you. Cheers," said the postman then took off for the town. Link resumed his trip with a soft kick on Epona. He came to a small gorge with a trail passing through and determined from the signage it led to the castle. When he made to pass through, he heard a scream. Link stopped, trying to discern where it had come from. A carriage appeared on the horizon followed by a pack of Bulblins led by what seemed to be a wolf like creature. Link swiftly turned Epona and gave her a loud shout. Instantly, she took off at full gallop towards the fray. Link drew the sword from it's sheath and readied his shield. He braced himself as the carriage passed and he came upon the wolf. Link swung the sword, but the swing was answered with a snarl and claws of iron, sparks erupted from the impact. Link let the wolf pass him, knowing that the simple minded Bulblins would be a quicker fight than the cunning mind of the wolf. As he came upon the first Bulblin pair, he dispatched them simultaneously with a single thrust. He withdrew his sword and deftly slew their mount. The remaining two pairs immediately changed tactics and they began circling Link, charging forward as they approached his side. Link thanked the Goddesses for letting him grow up a wrangler, as his skill with Epona outmatched the Bulblins riding abilities.

Frustrated, the Bulblin archers pulled out their bows, and nocked arrows. One of the two archers loosed an arrow, Link bent forward allowing the arrow to pass above him, and to Link's fortune glide straight into the wrangler of the other pair. Link grinned for a slight moment then, with a burst of speed, charged the last pair of Bulblins who's slow mount could not out pace Epona. He slew them with a quick series of swings. Without reveling in his victory, he set after his main foe calling Epona to full speed. He quickly came upon the wolf again and swung. However, this time the wolf didn't parry, he grabbed the blade and tugged Link off his mount. Link fell to the ground, winded for a moment. As his faculties returned he rolled aside, narrowly dodging a killing blow to the chest. The claws caught his shield arm just below the mail and tore his flesh. Link felt blood trickle from the wound but still had enough strength in his arm to bare his shield as he stood. He locked his blue eyes with the red orbs of the wolf, who snarled then let out a fell howl. It then charged, but Link knocked away the attack with his shield. The wolf fell back and regrouped. As it did this, Dark Link spoke "Link, aim for his neck, it's softer than all his other parts." Link nodded, jumping to the side to avoid a quick jab. The wolf regrouped and then charged again, this time Link was ready. He dropped, angling his sword so that as the wolf collided into him, the sword pierced the soft flesh of his foe's neck. There was a gurgling cry of pain, then silence. Link pushed the fell corpse from his body, freeing himself from the bloodied shag of fur. He made to stand, grimacing as his body twinged in protest. He stumbled forward, clutching his side as red trickled through his fingers, before collapsing. As his eyes darkened, he saw a carriage approach, not caring if they had come to help or if they had come to finish him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto-Sensei.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Mask of Twilight**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

There was a soft warmness, Link felt himself enveloped in a bed, and for a moment he entertained the thought that maybe he had dreamt everything and he was now in his bed. But this bed was soft, the softest thing he had ever laid on in fact. The illusion dissipated further as he couldn't smell the wheat and pumpkins of his hometown. Then it was utterly destroyed with, "Softest thing in the world, the beds in Hyrule Castle."

He groaned at the all too familiar voice. "Hey, I helped you out there, remember." Link parted his eyes to a dim light that passed through a shuttered window. He surveyed the room from the four poster he was laying in. He was following the trail of a detailed relief depicting the creation of Hyrule, when his eyes fell upon a man sitting in the corner.

"So you've come to," he said, "I am Faram, I have taken care of you the past three days." Three days Link thought, bewildered. "You see, you had lost a lot of blood. I used fairy magic to heal your wounds, but your body needed rest. I assume you have never fought a battle like that before." Link shook his head no. "I see your garments have magic on them. Faded magic, but still enough to fend off immediately fatal wounds." Link gave a curt nod to confirm. "Now I must ask you why you engaged those beasts," Faram said.

Link stared at him for a moment, wasn't it obvious to him? Then Link said, "I was traveling from the town of Ordon when of a sudden, the sky was rent by a scream and upon turning I found a carriage pursued by fell things. I knew it would be overtaken, so I turned Epona... My horse, where is she?" Link asked, concern dripping in his otherwise stern voice.

"She is in the stables with the palace mares. Please, go on," the man said to assuage Link's fear. Link swallowed and composed himself.

"I turned Epona, and tried to forestall the fell ones. After I slew the Bulblins, I proceeded to the wolf creature, and I knew that for whatever reason it desired to destroy the one in the carriage, so I dispatched the feral creature," he finished.

"That is all?" Faram asked. Link nodded once more, tired of words. "Did you know who was in the carriage?" Faram asked and Link shook his head in response. "Well, it's very noble to act on another's behalf and nobler still to act on the behalf of a stranger. And usually the rewards are greater." Faram said. The door to the right opened and a young lady peered inside. Faram turned to her and said, "She may come in. I do not believe he will mean her harm." She nodded and disappeared into the hallway. After a brief moment, she returned with another young lady whose ornately beaded dress and intricate lace belied her not so meager origins.

"M'lady," Faram bowed his head, she moved into the room, "It's alright. I've discerned that he is not an assassin. He is but a brave fool." She laughed.

"Bravery in itself can be a form of wisdom."

"Well said Mistress Zelda," Faram replied.

"Zelda, that name..." Dark Link said. Zelda turned to Link.

"What of my name?" she asked. Link passed a glance to Dark Link whose face was contorted in surprise.

Link then said, "I am but humbled your highness. I knew not your face for I am but a farm boy, but by your name you must be none other than Her Majesty, Princess Zelda." Dark Link gasped.

"Princess? What did you do to deserve a royal visit?" Zelda looked directly to where Dark Link was standing.

"Faram, leave us," she said. Faram made to protest but Zelda held up her hand, "You have said so yourself he means me no harm. And what evil would be done by a man who risks his life for a stranger? I doubt that, had someone besides myself had been in that carriage, he wouldn't have done the same. Leave us, before I order it so."  
Faram, though sour, left the room with a, "Your will be done M'lady."

Link sat up, finally getting a good look at the young woman who now sat beside his bed. Though her youthful face spoke of naïveté, her eyes flashed with the sound logic of wisdom. There was a brief silence, then she said, "I believe you are the one that the spirits spoke to me of in my dreams," she glanced at Dark Link's position, "and yes, I can hear him. 'Your shadow', they called him." Link nodded. Dark Link shuffled a bit, uncomfortable with the sudden attention. Zelda continued, "I was given a prophecy from the spirits of a young man and his shadow that would come to the castle, sent on an errand by his town, and that he would be the chosen one to rid the world of evil."

Link nodded once more, " The spirits themselves bid me to them. I am to seek them hence."

"But first there is the council to attend," Zelda said.

"When is it? I haven't missed it?" Link asked.

"It had been postponed; the emissaries have only just arrived. It shall be one night hence. Why not enjoy what Castletown has to offer, a humble young man of the farms of Ordon should surely see fun in that," Zelda replied. Link nodded and decided that he would do just that. He stood and dismissed himself from her majesty's presence, before he remembered he had no knowledge of the castle. He tried backtracking to find the room he had left. Only managing to further lose himself in the corridors. He found a door slightly ajar and felt it necessary to ask for directions. He walked slowly to the door, and made to knock but stopped his hand as it came close. He heard a deep voice,'' That meddlesome Ordonian brat. It couldn't have been a better time to kill that idiotic girl. Why now oh goddess? Why now did you send that so called Hero?"

There was a pause, then with a slight impudence, " But goddess why when I could have dealt with her?" another pause. "You mean to tell me that she shall bare the triangle... I see... Yes... I shall."

"Oi! You there. Yes you, in the green!" yelled a voice from the end of the corridor. Link jolted from the door, but not before a pair of searing yellow eyes burned a fierce sneer out from the room and came to rest on where Link was. The castle guard apprehended Link and shoved him onward, "To the king with you, snoop." Link couldn't shake the guards grip and had no other choice but let himself be led. They came to a grand door and the guard knocked twice, a small slit was opened, "What business do you have?" asked the guard to the throne room.

"Caught a spy or somefink," said Link's captor.

"Right then, Open the door," said the guard. There was the sound of a bolt sliding and they door slowly creaked open, Link was pushed through and the door shut. The guard ushered him towards the throne and bowed as they neared the king, Link stood firm. "Oi! Bow you git, that's the king" came the guard. Link bowed though it felt unusual to him. He looked at the king and saw Faram behind him. Faram laughed, "Already in more trouble, brave fool?" Link used his free arm to sheepishly rub the back of his head, with a slight grin, " I am not familiar with buildings this large," he said.

"Indeed. Guard he is no spy but or Princess's rescuer and as such her guest," Faram said.

"Bugger, sorry about that sir," the guard said to Link.

"This is the Boy?" the king asked. Faram nodded. "Then he has my thanks and my pardon, but boy be careful where you trespass, You may find others are not as forgiving as I," said the king, "Escort him out." The guard nodded, and motioned to leave the room. Link noted the path taken as he was to the front gate of the castle. The guard made to leave and said, " My replacement gets here within the hour, call for him if you need anything after that," he turned, but not without a sideways glance to the tavern filled to the seams with mirthful ladies, " Right then." Link turned peeking into his wallet, and with a small grin he made his way into the town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto-Sensei.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Mask of Twilight**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Link approached the first booth he came to and perused its wares. It was a shop filled with musical goods. Link found a quill and some staff paper and figured he would try to write a song for the ocarina that Alria had given him. He found the shop owner and handed him the merchandise he wished to purchase.

"Find everything you were looking for, Sir?" asked the merchant, Link nodded. "Ah yes that'll be twenty rupees. If you don't mind me asking, what instrument you play?" the merchant said. Link handed him the money and pulled out the gift from Alria. "Oh! Is that a goat horn ocarina? Fine craft, that. Ordon horns make the best sound. Would you play for me?" requested the owner. Link hesitated, he had played his father's ocarina before, but that was years ago, before the accident that left him an orphan. He knew the tune by heart as he often hummed it while brushing Epona. He lifted the instrument and gave breathe to it. The ocarina sung forth its melody; its crisp, clear notes gave proof to the skilled hand that had made it.

Link finished the tune, and looked at the merchant, who swallowed, then said, "Wonderful, the song reminds me of the open pastures. But there is a sadness, almost a sense of longing, as if something was lost that could never be reclaimed." Link thanked the man and exited the shop to wander to the next attraction. He particularly liked a booth that housed a shooting range for slingshots. Link noticed how similar the slingshots' design was to the ones he had been taught to make to ward of the crows and other small animals in the pastures, though these were made of a stronger material. He made his way to the front of the line and thought that he would give it a shot, amusing himself with the pun as he paid the small fee range owner. Link grasped the slingshot and tugged at the string to familiarize himself with its pull.

"Alright, three shots to hit all three targets. Do that and you get to keep the slingshot. Here you go," the attendant said as he handed Link the three shots. Link paused to take in his task. He put a shot into the cup, aimed and released. The seed made a loud crack as it hit the counter. "Ah he missed…" the attendant said. Link stopped him and shook his head, he pointed down range and the attendant's gaze followed Link's finger. After striking the table the seed had split in two and sailed directly through the center of the left and right target. "What?" the attendant exclaimed, incredulous. Link then grabbed a second seed and loosed it straight through the last target. "No way! No way!" the attendant said and made to take the slingshot from Link.

The crowd booed him, and a man jeered "Give'm the prize. He won."

"Alright, alright, Calm the mob will ya. Boy the slingshot is yours, but the bag of ammo…" the attendant glanced to the crowd, "If you can hit the bell on that tower, it's yours too." Link looked at the bell, adjusted his stance, and felt the wind. He stretched the string, and slowly let it go back. He put the last seed in the cup and stretched the string one more time. He lifted the slingshot and aimed a little to the right. He held it for a moment, then loosed the shot. The seed left the cup, hurling slightly to the right. The crowd inhaled deeply as the shot neared the bell; the wind picked up and curved the path of the shot and as if to add insult to injury nailed the royal symbol dead in the center triangle. The attendant was silent for a moment, "I… Here, take it," he said as he handed the ammo pouch to Link, "Don't come back… and don't teach anyone how you did that either," he added.

Link turned and left the booth, a few in the crowd guffawed as he passed, and Link was certain that a couple of the ladies were staring when he wasn't looking. Link managed to disentangle himself from his new fans and continued to roam the market square. He passed a castle shaped shop which seemed to selling insects. Link peered inside and saw a peculiar old woman, whose gaudy jewelry appeared to be made from golden colored insects inlaid in resin. Link listened to her babble on to her customers about the insects she was selling as pets and how they were all descendants from the ones in her jewelry. The jewelry in turn had been passed down to her from her great grandmother. Link's attention slipped from the old lady to a disturbance further down the alley next to the building. He came closer and noticed it to be a group of three youths surrounding someone on the ground. He drew even closer and noticed the teens were pinning down a young Zora. Link drew his newly won slingshot and loosed a shot onto the nearest of the three.

"Oi!" the leader of the gang exclaimed," Somefink just 'it me." They turned to see Link armed with his slingshot and the youth cursed under his breath and yelled, "Fancy this mates, we finally get a catch and this wanker in green thinks he can jump in and stop us." The biggest of the youths pulled out a knife, to which Link responded with a sharp glance and slid his left hand to the hilt of his sword. "Alright, alright," the leader said, motioning to sheath the knife, "We'll back off, but you owe us big, Mr. Green." They turned to leave, the big one giving the Zora one last kick before joining the others.

Link approached the Zora and held out a hand. The proffered hand was taken by the scaled hand of the Zora and he allowed Link to help him sit up. "Too close for comfort," he said to himself, his voice was permeated by sub vocal croak. He stood up, dusted off his intricately embroidered garment, then held out his hand, and said, "I am Ralix, nephew to the king of Zora's Domain,"

Link took the hand at the wrist and with a stiff shake and said, "My name is Link, Hero of the Ordonian people."

"Well met Hero, I see your actions stand true to your title," Prince Ralix said

"So it would appear," Link responded. They looked between one another then laughed. "Come," said Ralix, "I'll buy you a drink at this pub I know. An old place called Telma's." Link nodded and motioned for Ralix to lead the way. They weaved their way through the crowded main street to the entrance of the pub in the branching ally. They entered to the smell of malt beverages and roasting pork. "Hey Lemi!" shouted Ralix. The young woman behind the counter turned at the sound of her name with a flip of her wavy blonde hair. Link suddenly felt as if the air had been knocked out of him and couldn't help but notice Lemi's voluptuous form. He got the feeling that was the idea.

"RalRal!" Lemi exclaimed, "I didn't know you were in town. Business or pleasure?"

"Business I'm afraid," Ralix said, "But I've got till tomorrow before the council. So I figured I'd drop in."

"Knew I'd be offended if you didn't," Lemi commented in mock scolding. Ralix laughed and made his way over to the bar to hug Lemi, who noticed Link walking behind him. "Oh, Hello, Who's this strapping lad?" Lemi asked. "This is Link, he saved from a band of thugs," Ralix said.

"Ah, Brave too, Where ya from?" Lemi said. Link looked at Ralix for a second, then Lemi said, "Don't be shy. At the risk of being cliché, I don't bite." Then with a wink, she added, "Well… That's not entirely true." She giggled at Link's reddening face.

"Alright, Lemi enough flirting. I think our mute friend here can't take any more," Ralix said, "Two of the usual, please."


End file.
